1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyeglasses assembly with innovatory convenience and comfort features, and more particularly to an eyeglasses assembly which is provided with an elastic device for detachably securing each temple to each hinge of the eyeglasses frame, so as for the temples to be adjusted to accommodate persons having a wide range of different head widths while maintaining a positive position on the wearer's head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyeglasses are indispensable for modern people in daily life. Especially, a pair of eyeglasses provided with elastic temples are more popular because the angles of the elastic temples can be adjusted to accommodate persons having a wide range of different head widths to wear comfortably.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional elastic eyeglasses temple 60 is provided with an elastic device to be secured to each hinge 20 of a pair of eyeglasses. Each elastic device includes a lateral U-shaped block 30, a spring 40 and a rivet 50. After each hinge 20, each lateral U-shaped block 30, each spring 40 and each rivet 50 are assembled together, the elastic device is inserted into the recess 61 of each eyeglasses temple 60, and then a screw is laterally screwed into the screw hole 31 of each lateral U-shaped block 30 so as to firmly secure all parts in position, as shown in FIG. 2.
Referring to FIG. 3, when each temple 60 being pushed outward to make the angle between each temple 60 and the eyeglasses rim be over 90 degrees, each lateral U-shaped block 30 screwed in each temple 60 will slide on the pivotal member of each hinge 20 and squeeze the spring 40 to shrink toward the rivet head 52 of each rivet 50 so as to prevent each temple 60 from being broken and to prevent each temple 60 from separating from the rim 70 for a period of time of use.
However, there are following drawbacks in the above-mentioned conventional eyeglasses temple:
1. The parts of the elastic device of each conventional eyeglasses temple are so plural that they are troublesome to be assembled.
2. The parts of the elastic device of each conventional eyeglasses temple are so plural that they cost much.